poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures with Spy Kids: All the Time in the World
'''Tino's Adventures with Spy Kids 3: All the Time in the World '''is the 4th Weekenders/Robert Rodriguez crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot OSS agent Marissa Wilson (Jessica Alba) is attempting to capture a bespectacled criminal named Tick Tock (Jeremy Piven), who purchases a mini-disk stolen from OSS. Despite being nine months pregnant, she continues her pursuit against the admonitions of her boss Danger D'Amo (also played by Piven). Tick Tock is captured and the mini-disk, which contains information on a weapon of mass destruction called Project: Armageddon, is retrieved. At the hospital, Marissa meets her spy-hunting TV host husband, Wilbur (Joel McHale), who thinks she is an interior decorator and has never caught a spy, and her two stepchildren by him, twins Rebecca (Rowan Blanchard) and Cecil (Mason Cook). Marissa gives birth to a daughter, Maria. Wilbur has created a 5-year plan in which if his show is successful, he will spend more time with the kids. Rebecca does not accept Marissa as a replacement for her deceased mother and delights in playing pranks on her. Attempting to strengthen her rapport with Rebecca, Marissa gives her a red-sapphire necklace that she says her own parents gave her when she was Rebecca's age. The media reports that time is speeding up at an increasing rate. A criminal mastermind called the Time Keeper claims responsibility, saying that he will unleash Project: Armageddon as a punishment upon a society that he believes wastes time with meaningless pursuits instead of treasuring time with the loved ones. The Time Keeper demands that Tick Tock bring him the Chronos Sapphire, which is revealed to be the jewel in the necklace Marissa gave to Rebecca. The OSS calls Marissa out of retirement and instructs her to bring the Chronos Sapphire with her. When Marissa asks for it from Rebecca, it further strains their relationship. When Marissa arrives at OSS headquarters, she discovers that the box Rebecca gave her did not contain the jewel, but it contained baby food. Tick Tock's henchmen break into Marissa's house, and Rebecca and Cecil are directed to take refuge in a Panic Room, where they view a video of Marissa informing them of her secret career and that their dog Argonaut is revealed a talking, weaponized robot (Ricky Gervais). The twins escape and go to OSS headquarters, where Marissa's niece and their step-cousin, Carmen Cortez (Alexa Vega), gives the twins a tour of the defunct Spy Kids Division. Rebecca and Cecil go after the Time Keeper. Their search leads them to a clock shop, which is Tick Tock's headquarters. The twins view a video of the Wells Experiment, which reveals the nature of the Chronos Sapphire in Rebecca's necklace, as it saves a boy frozen in time by the experiment. The twins are captured by Tick Tock but are rescued by Marissa and Carmen, though Tick Tock manages to steal the Sapphire. Wilbur begins an investigation to capture his first spy, informing his cameraman of his 5-year plan. The cameraman digresses it since the kids will have grown up in 5 years, and he should spend time with them before their childhood is over. Wilbur's investigation leads him to the clock shop, but he is shocked to learn that Marissa is a spy. When he destroys the footage that he and his cameraman filmed of the battle, he is fired and becomes estranged from Marissa and the children. As time continues to speed up, OSS agents are debriefed on the Wells Experiment. The OSS shut down the experiment, and placed the device under lockdown. Among the agents assigned to the case is Carmen's estranged brother, Juni Cortez (Daryl Sabara). The twins confront Danger over the fact that his watch is similar to the one worn by the Time Keeper, and his name is an anagram of "Armageddon." He reveals that he is the Time Keeper and imprisons them. When a group of OSS agents led by Marissa, Carmen, and Juni return to the clock shop to confront the Time Keeper, he freezes the agents in time using circuity in their ID badges and does the same to 18 major cities. Juni, who wasn't frozen due to Carmen angrily throwing his ID badge, manages to free Marissa and Carmen. Danger reveals that his father was head of the Wells Experiment, and he was the boy frozen in time. His father spent the rest of his life trying unsuccessfully to set him free. The OSS managed to shut down the experiment with the Chronos Sapphire. Now Danger plans to use the Armageddon Device to go back in time to spend more time with his father. Cecil deduces that Danger has already tried this before multiple times, but he comes back worse each time and reveals that Tick Tock and his minions are all versions of himself. Rebecca tells Danger that he should use what time he has wisely instead of trying to acquire more of it. When the time vortex opens, Danger finally meets his father, then he returns as an elderly form of himself and realizes that Cecil was right as he could not change anything. He shuts down the device, and Tick Tock is apprehended by Wilbur, who is reunited with Marissa and the children, promising he won't wait to have time for them, instead he will make time for them. Carmen and Juni announce they will co-lead a revived Spy Kids program, while Rebecca and Cecil become recruiters of new agents, including the kids watching the movie. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Powerpuff Girls, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, The Human Mane 5, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, Ludo, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Megan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Facilier and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, Ludo, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Megan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket, are working for the Time Keeper. Category:Sonic876 Category:Spy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers